


He always had something to say.

by Starrific



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, poor eliza, what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrific/pseuds/Starrific
Summary: Alexander was a man of words. He always had something to say.Until he couldn't anymore.





	

Alexander was a man of words. He always had something to say. Whether it be his opinion, how your opinion is wrong, and how much he hated Jefferson. Alexander thought Jefferson's opinions were absurd. And his fashion sense, Magenta? Jesus Christ.

However sometimes, even he stays quiet. Even for a little bit.

When his son, Phillip died. He only stood there and watched as his wife-- well, can he even call her that now? Elizabeth trying to keep him alive. He remembered her anguished scream when Phillip's heart beat stopped, while he just stood there and simply watched as Eliza almost had a breakdown in front of him. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. He already hurt her so much.

Though sometimes, things he says, may led to his own downfall.

After that, their family decided to move uptown, where it was quiet. He silently cried in guilt and sadness for his lost child, for he knew it was his fault that he died in the duel. If he just didn't tell him to throw away his shot-- that wouldn't have happened, and his dearest, would still be smiling, and that would be enough, even if he was out of the picture.

But still,

And still, he decided to ask for forgiveness. He didn't know what was going on in his head when he thought of that. Of course she wouldn't forgive him, why did he even want to try? But still. Hearing him out would be enough.

He always had something to say.

And she forgave him, after everything. Alexander thought that Eliza was a gift from the heavens. He had never met anyone as kind and forgiving as her, And that was why he loved her so much.

Until he couldn't anymore.

Alexander and Burr were dueling. Time was running out for Alexander, and the only way they could both live was throwing away his shot. God. Why did he do that? Hadn't he learned from his son that that would get him killed? But still, he did it. And how much he regretted it, and he knew Burr did too. But he didn't have the time to worry about that, he was dying and everything hurt and-- Eliza. His Eliza. His Eliza.

How much he wanted to say goodbye to her. Say "i love you, and i'm sorry for everything i did."

But he was weak, too weak to say anything.

He thought of everything he could have done. He could have said goodbye. And he thought about how all those thoughts could've been done, but here he was. Getting shot and dying.

And it was all his fault. Again.

And those were his thoughts. He could see was his Eliza hurrying to him and-- tears he felt were dripping on his face. He didn't want to see her cry so he weakly smiled at her, and even doing that hurt. "Oh m-my god.. I'm so-- s-sorry." Eliza faintly said in between her sobs.

Why was she saying sorry? He was the one who failed her, the one who cheated on her. And the one leaving her all alone here. He wanted to ask her, but his vocal chords wouldn't work and everything hurt. Eliza was still there sobbing in his chest. He could see Angelica standing there and looking teary, maybe it was because of her sister.

He wanted to say something to her.

Three simple words.

He was starting to black out, and his eyes were closing and opening again. Yet he couldn't say it. He didn't want to leave her all alone here, their children without a father. He desperately tried to keep himself awake.

He gave up and just tried to put as much energy as he could to say three simple words.

"I love you."

But all that came out was a hushed whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, writing angst (or something similar to it is hard.)


End file.
